1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outrigger lowering assembly structured to supportably receive and retain an outrigger pole, while enabling substantially quick and easy pivoted movement thereof between an elevated and a lowered orientation, and thereby facilitating movement of a boat carrying one or more of the outrigger poles beneath an overlying obstacle such as a bridge, wires, cables, trees and the like, without requiring actual removal of the outrigger pole from its secured position to permit passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many commercial and sport fishing boats often utilize outrigger fishing assemblies to aid in the casting of multiple lines during trolling type fishing. In particular, and as can be expected, it is important to ensure that when multiple lines are utilized for fishing purposes, the lines be spaced apart from one another and from the boat, thereby not being susceptible to tangling with one another or with portions of the boat, such as a propeller. To this end, conventional outrigger assemblies generally include tubular supports into which a fishing pole butt end of the outrigger pole is introduced and secured. Typically, these outrigger fishing assemblies are structured so as to permit the fishing pole to swivel away from the boat into a generally perpendicular orientation from the boat, thereby maximizing the spacing of fishing line which drop into the water from the boat and/or from other fishing lines.
A further important consideration as to the orientation of the outrigger fishing assembly is the fact that these outrigger poles generally extend away from the boat in a generally elevated or upwardly angled orientation. In particular, for purposes such as maintaining a secure hold and strong posture of the rod in case a fish hits the line, or to further minimize potential tangling between multiple lines, the fishing pole butt end, which may include an arcuate type of configuration, is secured such that when deployed, the fishing pole extends upwardly away from the boat at typically a 45 degree or greater angle from horizontal. Unfortunately, however, positioning a large number of the fishing poles in such an elevated orientation also substantially increases the overall height profile of the boat being utilized and the minimum height of obstacles under which the boat can freely pass is substantially increased. As can be expected, the increase of the height profile can lead to a variety of circumstances wherein an approaching obstacle cannot be effectively cleared with the outrigger poles in place. This is especially the case for drawbridges encountered by the fishing boat which often have heights linked to the normal height of a fishing boat without extension. Specifically, although drawbridges will open for boats and the like having a normal height profile which is greater than the maximum height allowance of the particular drawbridge, in many localities, the presence of upwardly extending outrigger pole assemblies does not constitute sufficient grounds for the drawbridges to be opened, especially if the normal height profile of the boat without the outrigger fishing assembly is within clearance of the drawbridge. Accordingly, fishermen encountering such situations had been forced to develop solutions to this increased height profile problem.
Absence of viable solution in the related art, however, the common solution to the aforementioned problem associated with height clearances that are extended by outrigger pole, involves the early identifying an approaching obstacle and the subsequent immediate removal of each fishing pole from the outrigger support assembly. As such, while the boat clears the obstacle, the fishing poles are placed, often precariously, on the boat's deck in a generally horizontal orientation, which attempts to ensure that the lines do not get tangled and are somehow spaced from the boat propeller, until the obstacle is cleared and each fishing pole can be returned into the outrigger support assembly. As can be expected, however, such a procedure can be quite laborious and difficult to accomplish. For example, the outrigger support assemblies are typically structured with a mating structure so as to provide a secure engagement between the fishing pole and the support assembly, thereby preventing the fishing pole from being dislodged from the support assembly if the weight of a fish striking the bait is exerted thereon. As a result, it can be quite arduous and time-consuming to unlock and remove each fishing pole from the desired orientation each time an obstacle is encountered and before the obstacle is reached without having to stop the boat. Moreover, the risk of entanglement of the various fishing rods is greatly increased when the rods are removed from their desired orientations and are placed, often side by side in a horizontal unsupported orientation.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial in the art to provide an outrigger lowering assembly which can effectively retain an outrigger pole securely therein, but which provides for rapid and facilitated pivoted movement of the fishing pole between an elevated orientation and a lowered orientation. Such a device would greatly facilitate the passage of a fishing boat containing outrigger pole assemblies passed a lower obstacle, while still maintaining the effective interlocked engagement of the fishing pole and maintaining the preset spacing and deployment of the various fishing poles. Moreover, such a device should be substantially quick and easy to utilize, such as in emergency type situations, and should be substantially durable and sturdy so as to permit extended use and so as to minimize the risks of accidental lowering of the fishing pole.